Talk:Meapless in Seattle
Meap Me in St. Louis I bet this question's been on everyone's mind, so I was a little surprised when I didn't find it. Will Meap Me in St. Louis ever happen? I know they said they "have no plans to make" it, but I can't help getting the feeling that it will turn out similar to what happened here, where "the world wanted to see that episode". Zeoj99 (talk) 21:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Do you think that i can add quotes from the Chronicles of Meap credits into the Running Gags and Memorable Quotes section? (Mochlum 22:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC)User:Mochlum) :I don't think anything should be added until it comes out. Meapless in Seattle will be based on those crediits, so some of the lines might not be in the episode at all. -MooMoo-of-Doom 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually, at Comic-Con, where this was first mentioned, it was stated that everything from those credits will be used in the episode, so I believe you can. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Yeah I agree. It's all we really know about the episode. I'd say it's good to go! Phinbella_Ferbessa Length Do you think this should be a thirty minute long episode with a part one and part two? More than likely yes. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) errors/early start Might I be able to put in errors early from what I have seen? I live in the Seattle area and know it quite well, what about the Allusions section? 'cause I know at least one more. Also, would it be okay to post A picture of Seattle from the same general angle as the Meap one to show comparison. sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist Bpendragon 06:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Assuming no one answers this by 1700 lima (5 pm PST) I will comence my posting. thank you. sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 16:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Not Happening I don't think this is gonna be a REAL episode- just a funny ending to the show. No it is. Dan and Swampy confirmed it. Real or Not Real? Real or Not Real Episode? I believe they have confirmed multiple times that they made it due to fans thinking that the scene at the end of "The Chronicles of Meap" was real. So yes its a real episode, when we will see it is not yet known. "-- steve26113 02:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC)" Xmortal 02:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Woah! What an unexpected surprise! Did Perry got...fired?! I can't wait for the episode, then! o__O Amindis 08:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) It is highly likely that he is to be fired(then reinstated) as Monogram said 'I want your hat on my desk!'(which kinda meant that he have fired Perry) and Perry thrown his chair at the screen in anger as seen in the end credits of The Chornicals Of Meap. In fact,this is the 2nd time that he got fired. 1st being in Cheer Up Candace as stated. Can't wait to see it. Hiya111 23:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Release date speculation Hi, everyone! (Please forgive me if this is an improper way to converse/speculate) A few months ago, Mobo shared this piece of information on his blog: "Disney already has their Phineas and Ferb promotion for Summer 2012 in line- "The Teal Takeover", a "Who Shot J.R."-esque conspiracy involving Perry disappearing in early summer which will be resolved in late summer." Is anyone else of the belief that Meapless in Seattle will conclude the Teal Takeover? It's actually, in my humble opinion, suitable - Mitch could conjure a plot that somehow relates to the OWCA and/or Perry, hence, Perry's disappearance. That may be why Phineas and Ferb appeared so resolute about battling Mitch; not only would they be "saving the world", but saving Perry, something they will be evidently passionate about. And each monumental episode seems to premiere towards the end of summer - Summer Belongs to You, Across the Second Dimension, etc. Speaking on both quality and promotional terms: if the 'Teal Takeover' lasts throughout summer, MIS could be the perfect catalyst that ends it with a bang. That being said, what are your thoughts? :-) Alycia 15:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I love your prediction! a lot of people on this wiki have been waiting for this episode to come out. Considering the depth of emotion in the episode too! It's a very clever prediction! :) PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird 22:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! And my goodness, I concur - I am waiting desperately for it to be released. Alycia 00:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) That's a wonderful idea! If the episode doesn't air in Ferbuary, March, etc, then I think that might be the air date. And with that picture of the storyboard (which is completey epic, by the way), then I agree with your prediction! I like to derp 9_6 05:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Template dates The dates for the Spoilers and Future templates are missing. Date is: August 2, 2010, the date the article was created. 21:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Stop SOPA! 21:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) April 6th? When was this given an actual airdate? Or is it just speculation? I haven't been on here in a while so I haven't really been following online activity? Black Spiderman 02:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes: http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb, then add a week. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 02:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, I must have been gone longer than I thought. It's about time, too. Now all we need are some preview clips. Black Spiderman 02:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :@Black Spiderman: What do you mean "then add a week"? : At last , I've been waiting the information of Meapless in Seattle , I am so happy! Yi haa! Times in Space Hi Everyone! Just wanted to ask, in the reference section, there's a part where it says Phineas and Ferb will have gone into spece nine times in this episode. However, it only lists seven episodes. Is it missing one, or is this the eigth time? I'm a little confused. Not trying to be rude, Just thought I should ask. Thanks for reading! ( 23:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC)) Press release Here's the press release but I wouldn't know where to put the information in the current article... LORENZO LAMAS RETURNS AS MEAP AND JEFF FOXWORTHY GUEST STARS IN THE SEQUEL TO THE CHRONICLES OF MEAP" IN A NEW EPISODE OF "PHINEAS AND FERB," FRIDAY, APRIL 6 ON DISNEY CHANNEL "Meapless in Seattle" – Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from his nemesis Mitch, whose real mission is to take control of all of alien-kind, putting Meap's world in danger. The boys' 'cute-tracker' leads the gang to Seattle and an adventure to save the universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to revisit his former nemesis, Peter the Panda, but when Agent P shows up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds that he has some explaining to do, in a new episode of "Phineas and Ferb," FRIDAY, APRIL 6 (9:00-9:30 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. "Phineas and Ferb" stars Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher, Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Caroline Rhea as mom Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Richard O'Brien as dad Lawrence Fletcher, Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Dan Povenmire as the nefarious Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Phineas and Ferb" is a production of Walt Disney Television Animation. Lorenzo Lamas reprises his role as Meap and Jeff Foxworthy guest stars as Southern Meap. "Meapless in Seattle" was written by Jon Barry and directed by Rob Hughes. --Shego123 12:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Once again somebody has been hit by a ray or the equvalent Do you guys think that Isabella was hit by one of the rays as seen in various promos of the episode? She kinda looked very unresponsive,espicially when Phineas hold her like that. (http://youtu.be/Wz9eesmB5QM) (http://youtu.be/kEL7O2e66Qk) Hiya111 23:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It's very possible that's the reason. It would also explain why Phineas and Ferb seem to carry her like a statue. —09MurphyM 00:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm suspecting something equvalent to the Freezinator Hiya111 07:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I close down this section since its proven that she wasn't hit by a ray? (Actually she's just stunned by the sudden appearance of Meap and Mitch) Hiya111 15:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Quotes We should edit/remove some of the quotes since the episode just aired and some of them aren't accurate. 01:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Fourth-wall breaks One fourth wall break is when Meap says they've been falling a long time, cute Doof says he should stop making jokes about the commercial break. Also, during the credits trailer, Doof on the bus says "Wasn't that Suzy part supposed to be in this episode?" Don't forget to meap me in St. Louis! 01:47, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Is it me or does British Meap sound a lot like Major Monogram, but British???? 02:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's the same voice as Monogram. Also, this should have had its own sction. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?]] 22:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure why this page has been locked from being edited, its missing quite a bit of information. and the way that the existing info is laid out isnt quite right just sayin :P Nirvana? When they enter Seattle,and the entire time they ae in it, there's music in the background that sounds a lot like Nirvana and grunge in general. Grunge obviously came from Seattle, should we add this to the allusions section? :I thought the same thing. If someone knows the name of the song in the background, this could be added. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's not an actual song, in my opinion, but parody of Smells Like Teens Spirit, because of the soft part in the middle and the main rift. Evil Jingle ♪ He's Mitch, but some people call him Big Mitch ♪ this is an evil jingle have same tone that Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Xmortal 04:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't really resemble anything else in the show. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 05:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't sound like it, but it ''is an evil jingle. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?]] 11:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Galactica allusion Re: Allusions on the "Meapless Main Page"...Commander Adama does not do the opening narration for the original Battlestar Galactica. Patrick Macnee does the narration. -Dale Sams 13:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Patrick Macnee did the narration for the title sequence, which starts with "There are those who believe that life here began out there". The "ragtag" allusion references the line that is heard at the end of the episodes: "Fleeing from the Cylon tyranny, the last Battlestar, ''Galactica, leads a ragtag, fugitive fleet, on a lonely quest—for a shining planet known as Earth." —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) International Premiere We should add an international premiere date as Meapless in Seattle is airing May 21 on Family Channel. Fake Trailer Is the trailer of Meapless in Seattle Fake?Spongebobfan564 10:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) At the end of The Chronicles of Meap, no. I think there was one clip they didn't show and they mislead you on "What? Jeremy's gonna be there?" So it's pretty legit. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?]] 11:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Inator Is this the first episode where Doofenshmirtz doesn't use an inator? KurtW95 (talk) 07:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :No. Technically, I believe that would be Mom's Birthday where he made Shrinkspheria instead of an inator. - Jasonbres (talk) 22:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Technically the first episode where Doof doesn't create an inator is Rollercoaster. I guess it wasn't part of the original pitch. Zeoj99 (talk) 21:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : "I think we all learned a valuable lesson..." Phineas says that at the end of the episode, but he never elaborates. Judging by the way it played out, I'd have to assume the lesson they "learned" was that Isabella was very cute. But does anyone else have any ideas? Black Spiderman (talk) 21:53, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :That line simply serves the same purpose as the Wheel of Morality did on ''Animaniacs. It was a jab at the FCC for their requirement for having moral and educational value in children's programming. Of course, Phineas and Ferb serves mainly as an entertainment program and hardly has any educational value, with the exception of what the tip of a shoelace is called. - Jasonbres (talk) 21:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :You brought up an interesting point. Phineas and Ferb is far from didactic (meaning educational), but it is even farther from stupid. Just look at all the vocabulary words they cleverly insert into the show (like didactic, from Carpe Diem). And the creators have done a marvelous job of keeping it clean. But in this instance, it could be them poking fun at all the lessons that are supposed to be taught on TV shows. I would simply take it as a gag. Zeoj99 (talk) 02:48, October 10, 2013 (UTC)